


«Dis Oncle Scar!»

by Dragonna



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba a une question de première importance à poser à son oncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Dis Oncle Scar!»

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Genre: Family, Ansgt
> 
> Personnages: Simba et Scar. Hyènes sous-entendues. Aucun Paring.

 «Oncle Scar! Oncle Scar!»

Le vieux lion leva les yeux au ciel, l'air épuisé rien qu'à entendre son neveu qui le cherchait. Il finit par repéré la boule de poil dorée qui accourait vers lui. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_?»

Le petit s'immobilisa. «Dis..quand je serais roi...»

Scar leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant ses remarques acerbes, gardant l'apparence du gentil oncle jusqu'à ce que le jour-J arrive. _Tu ne seras jamais roi gamin_.

 _Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'écraser cette menace de la patte?_   Souvent. Mais il ne pouvait pas sans griller sa couverture.

Simba, grimpant sur le dos de l'adulte continua «Tu ne partiras pas hein? Parce que tu es vraiment un oncle génial! Et quand je serais roi, j'aimerais que papa et toi vous restiez là, vous pourriez me conseiller tout les deux non?» Un mouvement de tête de son oncle le fit tomber de son perchoir. Il lança aussitôt un sourire adorablement mignon au frère de son père.

«Mais non je ne partirais pas!» Grogna Scar, de mauvaise grâce, détournant la tête.

Le lionceau, ravi, se lança dans de nombreux remerciements et partit à toute vitesse rejoindre Nala, ses tracas envolés.

Scar, resté seul, soupira.

_D'accord, pour Simba, il laisserait les hyènes s'en charger._

 

 


End file.
